Dying Is For Amateurs
by ChildKing
Summary: They say that dying is natural and it happens to everyone. For the most part, that's true or at least it used to be. Death is no longer natural but it still happens to everyone. Mother Earth is out for revenge and she will ensure that every last man, women, and child suffers. But humans will never die without a fight. In this world, dying is for amateurs.


**Author Note: This is a fan fiction about High School of the Dead. This is also for entertainment purpose only as I do not intend to make money off of either the original work or my version of the events. This is not copyright and that will stand for the entire story so do not expect me to repeat myself.**

 **Haru Hachiro is a character of my own making, an OC otherwise known as a original character, she does not exist in the canon. Pardon any spelling or grammar errors but do not hesitate to point them out, if you so wish. Review and comments are always welcome but I'd appreciate if you refrain from any hate comments that have not besides ripping apart this story. Since I have said all I need to say, please feel free to enjoy to story.**

* * *

 _The day the world ended, I was late for school._

* * *

I was breathing heavy, my body was aching for a break but I couldn't stop. I was literally running for my life, to stop would be to die.

"Hurry!" Saeko Busujima commanded urgently as we ran through hallways full of them. Every once in a while throw her arm out and smash one of them with her bokken.

She was running fast, faster then me and I was struggling to catch up. With each step I was brought further and further away from her. When the distance became too much for her liking, she would slow down so I could catch up.

Still she could she could only slow down so many times. Quickly, I pushed my short boy-like black hair away from my eyes before forcing myself to run faster. I had almost caught up when we heard it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

Someone was screaming, which means somebody was alive. In one fluid motion, Saeko swerved sharply in that direction. The source of the noise came from the nurse's office. Saeko dived into the room without a second thought, eliminating them easily and without mercy.

She knelled down to the boy, who had tried to protect the nurse. He was breathing heavy and shaking uncontrollably; blood covered his face and clothes.

Knelling down in front of the scared boy, she spoke in a calm voice that belittled the serious situation we were in. "I'm the captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima, a sophomore" she started to introduce herself, placing a hand on his shoulder.

I felt like I was just sanding there wasting space so I knelled beside her. I looked over at the injured boy and said "My names Haru Hachiro, what's yours?"

When he tried to speak, he coughed up blood. He tried again this time making out "Hishi Kazu."

Saeko waited until Hishi's coughing fit ended before speaking, praising him "Hishi, you've done a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa. I commend your courage."

Then she got to the more serious news, she spoke just a bit quicker, perhaps she didn't want to say it as much as he proubley didn't want to hear it. "You do know what happens to you once you get bitten." It was said like a statement but there was an obvious underlining question. Do you know your fate? He didn't deny it so Saeko continued "Do you want you parents or friends to see you like that? If the answer is no then I will end your life as painlessly as possible. But I've never kill anybody before."

Hishi jumped a bit in surprise, I can say I didn't either. I can't think of a better plan for the already doomed boy but to think she would say something like that so blunt. His eyes were still wide from shock and he stuttered out a "P-Pleas." Then his expression changed suddenly, his eyes closed behind thin rimed glasses and a slight smile overcame his face. Brimming with new found clarity, he finished his thought with kindness in his voice "please, do that."

She stood up, to prepare herself for her task. Dr. Marikawa intercepted however. "Wait! What are you gonna do?" Saeko put her hand out to discourage the doctor from advancing.

"You're the schools doctor, I got it. But stay out of this" With Saeko's attention turned at the doctor, I turned mine to the boy.

He seems kind so much so that I sad he's going to die. I could only manage to lift the corner of my lips a fraction, forming a pitiful smile. "Goodbye Hishi" I whispered sadly.

Still he heard me, smiling he said "goodbye Haru-chan" before falling into a fit of coughing.

Standing up, I backed away from him slowly. I was trying to memorize the face of a boy I'd just met, a boy who was going to die.

Saeko readily her bokken, the one she uses when she teaches me how to use the one clenched in my hands. She spoke steadily and calm to Dr. Marikawa "This young man is going to die with honor and I'm going to make sure the he does."

Hishi smiles softly before Saeko…..I couldn't even look.

* * *

 _I had stayed up late, practicing kendo until Saeko deemed me finished._

* * *

Blood splattered on the wall, Dr. Marikawa stared in shock. I couldn't look but I knew it was there.

What was happening here? Just an hour before, I was just a normal student. I was practicing kendo with my cousin, Saeko, like everyday since I started high school last year. But now…now I'm running for my life, having to relay on Saeko to keep me safe. What happens if she just up and left me or I lost her, I would have to fend for me self. The way I am now, I wouldn't stand a chance.

I looked down at my bokken and tighten my grip around it's clean handle, so unlike Saeko's own. I know what I'm going to do now, I'm going to fight until my last breath.

I'm not going to be weak! I just won't!

With my confidence restored, I stood up straighter, finally ready to take on this new world. Suddenly the door across the room burst open, it was them. Saeko got herself ready to fight them; I swallowed my fear and prepared myself as well.

...For Hishi and anyone else who had to die, I will not lose.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
